


Finding Family

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue





	Finding Family

"Find their families and they will be free." It was simple really. The aliens had left them enough time. 

Find the family's of the super villains that they locked away.

Take them to the containment cells and the matching DNA would open them. 

It was just so simple. 

\---

A boy with blue skin who seemed to be made out of ice was walked towards the cell.

His hand was placed on the panel. Hissing as it cut in to his hand. 

"Match confirmed."

The door hissed open. 

Doctor Freeze stumbled out of the cell and in to the arms of the armed guards. 

"Hey Dad." Said the blue skinned boy. 

\---

Flash walked up to the cell in the middle of the street. 

A crowd had gathered round to watch. Cameras flashed and news vans recorded. 

A yellow blur ran passed them and stood by the scarlet speedster. 

"I don't know what to do." Wally told Bart. "I can't find any of his family, he's from the future but he covered his tracks well."

Bart gave Wally a wary smile. "It's okay." He gave Wally a quick hug before the older speedster turned away. 

"I'm sorry." 

Wally turned to look at Bart. "What do you mean? Kid?"

Bart stepped up to the case putting his gloveless hand on to the alien control panel. 

The door hissed open. 

Wally gasped. 

Doctor Zoom stumbled forward. He glanced at Bart. "Grandson."

\---

Gotham was a dark city. 

Everyone knew this. 

Not just because of the weather or location. 

Not just because of the villains. 

There were the heroes as well. 

The cell in the street stood out against the dirt of the street. It's clean walls reflecting the small amount of light that got passed the tall gothic buildings. 

News crews even here crowded the streets. 

Crowds gathered to watch. 

Who could be related to the aliens prisoner. 

Related to the crown prince of crime. 

Who could be related to the Joker?

\---

"... You join us now in Metropolis as it appeared that Lex Luthor was taken by the aliens that challenged the world. I have just been informed that Superman is on his way with a relative of Lex Luthor who will be able to open the cell." 

The cameras turned to the sky. Superman could be seen, cape flowing behind him. 

Another figure could be seen flying with him. 

"Is that Superboy?"

The two supers touched down in front of the cell. 

The crowd held their breath. 

The two supers appeared to have a short conversation. Then Superboy raised his hand to the panel. 

The door opened. 

"It. It appears that. That Superboy is Lex Luthors relative."

Lex stumbled forward in to Superboy. 

"Son."

\--- 

Batman stood before the armed officers that stood guard over the Joker. 

"Have you found anyone?" 

It was a question that had been asked allot in the past few days. But the truth was. Batman didn't know. 

He couldn't find Jokers family. 

He's tried before. 

So many times.

"No."

\---

The cell in the park was small compared to the others. 

Cheshire was guided past the guards. Her mask seemed to be mocking them. 

She was stopped in front of the cell. A guarded gestured for her to step forward. 

"No." 

She stepped back. 

Ask my sister. But I won't. 

\---

Artemis stepped up to the cell. Pressing her hand to the glowing panel without hesitation. 

The door opened and the small hero fell forward. She was dizzy. 

"Hey kiddo." 

Speedy looked up. "Whr's Dad?" 

"On his way. Lets get you to him okay?" 

"Sure Auntie A."

They walked away together. 

\---

Red Robin knew he shouldn't be here. 

He knew this. Of corse he knew this. 

"Red Robin!" The shout came from behind him. 

The crowd buzzed as their attention was drawn to him. 

He raised his hand to the panel.

The door opened. 

The Joker laughed. 

He stepped back as Joker stepped forward. 

"Nephew."

The crowd was silent. 

The Joker continued to laugh. 

\---


End file.
